Gravity God Slayer Magic
---- Gravity God Slayer Magic (重力滅神魔法, juuryoku Metsujin Mahō) is an incredibly powerful and extremely rare form of Lost and Slayer magic that allows the user to eat and consume gravitons, having the ability to manipulate the forces of gravity to battle, defeat, and even kill Gods. Masters of this magic have even been known to have the ability to slow down time through the creation a singularity producing massive amounts of gravitational pull. This particular form of God slayer magic was learned by Anzo Tholl via lacrima implantation. Overview Gravity God Slayer Magic is an incredibly powerful form of Caster, Lost, and Slayer magic that utilizes the element of Gravity, more specifically, Gravitons to give the user the ability to battle, defeat, and even slay , beings said to be the strongest species in existence, surpassing the once thought invincible dragons. Though it can be noted that while God slayer magic makes the job of killing a God a much more simple one, powerful mages have been shown to slay Gods, as well as creatures of other slayer types such as demons, without the use of God slayer magic. It is a magic that can be learned in several ways similar to its slayer counterpart, Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way that one can learn this form of magic is to be taught by a God themselves which allows users who learn through this way to be granted extra powers of some sort normally manifesting itself in the form of Dual elements or other boosts to power. God slayers that learn God slayer magic through this method have come to be known as fist generation God slayers, the most versatile generation of the two currently known generations. God slayer magic can also be taught through the use of ancient grimoires, allowing the magic to be studied and then applied in combat. Another way this generation of God slayers can learn this magic is through having a God slayer lacrima implanted into their bodies. God slayers who learn through this form have come to be known as second generation god slayers. This particular form of God Slayer magic was learned by Anzo via the use of a grimorie. Due to the nature of God slayer magic, the normally invisible gravity utilized in any other form of gravity based magic takes on a black color when utlized by God slayers, making it appear as a mass of darkness bearing down in someone when the user activates this magic to crush opponents. Unlike other known forms of gravity magic where the user simply infuses the ambient gravitons with their own magic energy, Gravity God Slayer magic users actually have the ability to create gravitons. This allows them to increase the gravity in areas without the need to draw gravitons from the surrounding environment. Users of this powerful magic have the ability to decrease and increase the gravity of the area around them and other objects, effectively crushing their foes to death under immense and unbearable forces. They have also been known to completely shatter the laws of physics, turning gravity to create devastating horizontal attacks. This also allows them to utilize gravity in a similar way that a mage might utilize telekinesis, picking up and moving objects by manipulating the gravity around it. They can also use this ability defensively, creating powerful gravitational fields around them to act as shields making frontal and projectile attacks on them nearly useless. Gravity God Slayer Magic users are capable of creating incredibly powerful gravitational fields capable of not only cracking and crushing solid stone but just as easily crushing bones, reaching upwards of six to twelve times earth lands gravity. Focusing their magic, users are also capable of creating black holes, powerful anomalies known for their ability to pull in objects even strong enough that light is unable to escape its pull. God Slayers, like all slayers, possess a different physiology from that of humans, their bodies being morphed into that of Gods by their magic. The magic transforming the user's magic origin, allowing them to possess such powerful magic. This change occurs during the user's training with said magic, eventually allowing the user to embody their element. Users of this particular type of God slayer magic have unimaginable durability, allowing them to quickly and easily adapt the changing gravitational forces and other outside pressures such as G-forces and as such are unaffected by other gravity based magics. They are also capable of eating their element, like all slayers, devouring the gravitons and using them to restore their own strength and magical reserves as well as heal. An ability possessed only by God slayers, however, is their ability to devour their own magic, something that would cause illness to any other slayer type. Doing this allows them to regain some of the magic used to create their spell in the case that said spell misses its target. Similar to several other forms of God slayer and other slayer magics, a user's emotions can affect the power and potency of their spells. Both positive and negative emotions having the ability to cause the same effect, love and hate can cause immeasurable increases in a user's power based on the willpower they hold behind their emotions. Despite the fact that both positive and negative emotions can increase their power, it is normally negative emotions such as anger or hate that cause the most drastic shifts in strength, these emotions are normally far more powerful due to the fact that they are either caused by recent events such as witnessing the death of a comrade or have been bottled up inside for a long time. Alternate Modes Space-Time God Mode (宇宙-時間神形式, uchuu-jikan kami keishiki): Trivia The creation of this page was approved by Per Space-time God Mode was also approved by Per Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Gravity Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic